Sonic situations
by AeroTundra
Summary: A list of awkward situations for the Sonic characters. Chapter one: Shadow.
1. Chapter 1: Shadow

**Strange situations: Shadow**

**

* * *

**

**Oh, I don't own Sonic...**

-If he didn't know how to use a gun of any kind.

- If he realized he had feelings for Sonic.

- If he realized he had feelings for Cream.

- If he couldn't drive.

- If he caught Rouge and Knuckles in "the act".

- If he was forced to take a family photo with Sonic and Amy.

- If he ate cake every day.

- if he was forced to sing "Bring me to life."

- If he got into a car crash.

- If he started writing fanfictions.

- If Sonic walked into the bathroom while he was showering.

- If he couldn't stop laughing.

- If he found his parents.

- If he got a haircut.

- If he becomes extremely happy for no reason.

- If he transforms into a umbreon.

- If he is given a teddy bear.

- If he found out that Big ate Tails.

- If he got pushed down the stairs. (chaos control or not, that's just awkward)

- If he get's in a fight with a ferel hedghog.

- If he found out he was only from a videogame.

- If he transforms into a wolf.

- If everyone found out that he can sing really good.

- If he was forced to play the violin.

* * *

**Well, there's Shadow's situations. Strange. So anyway, send in your reviews. This way I'll know people are reading and I'll be happy to post more.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tails

**Strange situations: Tails**

**I don't own Sonic!**

- If he was afraid of heights.

- If he grew a third tail.

- If he transformed into an orange vulpix.

- If he glided instead of flied.

- If he got drunk.

- If he was really 20 years old instead of 8.

- If he dumped Sonic and became best frieds with Spyro.

- If he sang his Sonic Adventure theme song.

- If he won a million dollars.

- If he found Cosmo buried in a pile of dirt.

- If he left Cosmo buried just to see if she'd grow into something.

- If he married Cream and told Cosmo the news.

- If he dressed up as a bunny.

- If he fed Shadow a piece of cake everyday.

- If he stole the master emerald from Knuckles.

* * *

**Yay! Tails is my favorite character. Next to shadow and knuckles. I used to support CreamXTails, but that was before I met Cosmo... Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Knuckles

**Strange situations: Knuckles**

**I don't own Sonic! **

- If he took his gloves off and realized that his knuckles really weren't pointy at all.

- If he took his socks off and realized that his foot looked just like a fox's paw.

- If he played Sonic and the secret rings for Wii.

- If he played Cooking Mama for Wii.

- If he went a day without punching someone or something.

- If he didn't believe whatever Eggman said.

- If he had a pet chao that looked excactly like him.

- If he started playing the trumbone.

- If he transformed into a tyrouge.

- If he caught Rouge in the shower.

- If thought people who post on Fanfiction were just show-offs.

- If he was afraid of cats.

- If his real fur color was blue.

- If he admitted that all of the Sonic characters where gloves is because they all have hairy fingers.

- If he grew two yellow tails and used them to fly.

- If he drew mazes for a living.

- If he moved to California.

- If he got a Facebook account.

- If he was forced to help Tails feed shadow a peice of cake everyday.

- If he didn't know his ABC's.

- If he saw that he didn't have ears and freaked out.

- If he dyed his hair blond.

- If he was in a severe helium accident and had a perminently high pitched voice.

- If he thought that cloud over there looked like a bunny.

* * *

**Heh heh. Knuckles is cool and all and he'd probably be a cute human, but he falls for Eggman's tricks way too much. I mean, he's lied over and over... Review! No reviews make me feel lonely. Reviews make me happy and want to write more. ^ ^**


	4. Chapter 4: Sonic

**Strange situations: Sonic**

** Warning: I don't own Sonic and this should not be taken seriously...thank you.**

- If he broke his foot.

- If he was paralyzed.

- If he thought the rain looked attractive.

- If he thought wind looked unattractive.

- If he lost his mind.

- If he transformed into a cyndaquil.

- If he hated the word cereal.

- If he silently went up to Shadow and kissed him.

- if he silently went up to Shadow and slapped him.

- If he started speaking spanish.

- If he slapped Tails with a fish.

- If his real name was Anthony.

- If he knew Shadow's real name was Ruben.

- If he grew taller.

- If he gave up on chili dogs.

- If he started wearing ribbons and watched them fly in the air as he ran.

- If he became a vampire.

- If he became a centaur.

* * *

**This is just...getting harder. Err! Just...can't... ^ ^ heh heh. Kidding... So, review for me 'kay?**


	5. Chapter 5: Cream

**Strange situation: Cream**

**I don't own sonic!**

- If she was given "the talk"

- If she transformed into a plusle.

- If she fell in love with Charmy.

- If she started watching iCarly.

- If she got a pet bunny for christmas.

- If she fell in love with Chip.

- If she became a werebunny.(werewolf bunny)

- If she had her own videogame.

- If she turned chibi.

- If she played football.

- If she talked non stop.

- If she gossiped non stop.

- If she moved out of her mom's house.

- If she beat up "Mr. Sonic"

- If she became a pyro maniac.

- If she became and SonicXShadow fangirl.

* * *

**I almost forgot about Chip. He's also one of my favorite Sonic character. So cute!~ Anyway, so this chapter fetured Cream. Congrats! Review, 'kay.**


	6. Chapter 6: Chip

**Strange situations: Chip**

**I don't own Sonic at all...**

- If was a history teacher. (hey, he lived for a long time, right?)

- If he used pixie dust to fly.

- If he had a twin.

- If his twin was emo.

- If he kicked Shadow in the back of the head.

- If he liked Mario more than Sonic.

- If he competed in the olympics.

- If he threw sacks of chocolate bars into a volcano.

- If he was good at physics.

- If his wings were longer than his body.

- If he flew in while Sonic and Shadow were making out.

- If he kidnapped Tails.

- If he transformed into a tailow.

- If he murdered Rouge.

- If he started ignoring everyone.

- If he starts wearing pink dresses.

* * *

Look! It's Chip, the cute flying...whatever he is...I seriously don't know. If you don't know who Chip is, you show play Sonic unleashed. It's different from all the other Sonic games but still fun in my opinion. Though they could have added more characters. Anyway, did you notice the pokemon siruations? Yeah, I just decided to see what pokemon I can see them being. Heh, selfish reasons. So, yeah, review! ^ ^


	7. Chapter 7: Amy

**Strange situations: Amy**

**I don't own Sonic.**

- If she dyed her fur purple.

- If she transformed into a skitty.

- If she kicked Shadow where it hurts.

- If she stopped talking to Sonic.

- If she started stalking Tails.

-If her voice started getting deeper until it sounded like a man's.

- If she realized that Sonic and Shadow don't look alike.

- If she became a math teacher.

- If she made her own boring web show about shopping.

- If she swam a marathon.

* * *

**I-I'm sorry... I have no more. Either that or I'm lazy...heh... Review! ^ ^**


End file.
